1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses are configured to store data and output stored data.
Semiconductor memory apparatuses may be classified into two categories. One category may include nonvolatile semiconductor memory apparatuses and the other may include volatile semiconductor memory apparatuses. The volatile semiconductor memory apparatuses perform a refresh operation to retain stored data.
In the volatile semiconductor memory apparatus, developments have continuously been made to improve the refresh operation.